<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>When I roll in the wow wow west by Blazecap</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29941452">When I roll in the wow wow west</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blazecap/pseuds/Blazecap'>Blazecap</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Mando Season 2 Aftermath [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Big shot gangster putting a crew, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Gen, Mos Pelgo (Star Wars), Post-Canon, Post-Episode: s02e08 The Rescue, Post-Season/Series 02, Recruitment, Title from a mashup</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:35:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,050</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29941452</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blazecap/pseuds/Blazecap</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Cobb Vanth is met face to face with Boba Fett, for reasons not yet known.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Boba Fett &amp; Fennec Shand</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Mando Season 2 Aftermath [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2090790</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>When I roll in the wow wow west</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The title is a obscure reference to not only a Will Smith song of a similar name but actually is a nod to a mashup of said song with Dragon Fruit infinity and in the mashup it sounds it saying “wow wow west”.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> It had been serval days since Boba Fett took over Jabba’s palace. News spread quickly that Boba Fett has returned from beyond the grave to exact his revenge. Word is Fett has been traveling town to town, probably to secure their loyally to his new crime organization. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Cobb Vanth knew better than that. Fett wasn’t the type just to be a new crime boss, there was something more to the story he just doesn’t know what. Having worn that armor for a good 5 years bringing peace to Freetown, it was almost surreal knowing its original owner had it back in his possession. He shuddered to think what happened to that other Mando he gave it to. Poor bastard probably rotting in his grave right now. Good riddance he thought at the time, he figured eventually Fett would come back for the armor. It served its purpose, now he was just a simple man taking care of a baby huttling. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It was another typical afternoon for Cobb Vanth: Drinking his cool blue milk on a hot day. It’s been really quiet ever since they dealt with the Krayt Dragon, the Tuskens have kept their end of the bargain. It’s nothing but smooth sailing these past few days. Suddenly Jo came bursting through the cantina gasping and taking a moment to catch her breath. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Marshal sir,” she blurted out. “They're here.” She had an ominous tone in her inflection.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Normally Cobb hated the pronoun game, but he didn’t need to be told who “they” were. He straightened up, composed himself more professionally as Fett walked into the cantina with another woman.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Cobb quickly took notice of Fett’s new paint job. It was undeniable that it was the real Boba Fett, back from dead in all his glory. If’s he making a statement of power, he’s flexing quite hard without even trying. His intimidation was enough to have the normally cool and collected Cobb Vanth shaken in his boots. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He also noticed a few missing items. “Sorry if your entire set wasn’t there.” He apologized to Fett wanting to get off on the right foot. “The cape must have been burned to the acid and the wool braid thing was already sold those are valuable you know.” He explained thinking he was coming back to complete his set. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Fett merely sat in his seat with both his lady friend. Both looking directly into Cobb’s slightly terrified face. He began sweating from his forehead, from the heat he was feeling in the presence of such a legendary figure. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So what do I owe this pleasure?” Cobb asked continuing, getting a feel for what could this man possibly want. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We need your help,” Fett’s lady friend told Vanth pouring a cup of blue milk from the jug.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Their stories going around you have a baby huntling in your possession. Is that correct?” The woman inquired of the sheriff. Cobb recognized her but he couldn’t quite put his finger on it yet.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Why yes you be correct,” Cobb confirmed their suspicions. “You're not planning on placing him in charge of the crime syndicate as some sort of puppet?” He asked assuming this was the reason they went out this far.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No the opposite.” Fett finally spoke his raspy voice sounding harsh under that helmet, getting stuck in the Sarlacc does that to a person. “We were just curious about the rumors. No, we need your help, I have a proposition for you Vanth.” Fett stated now more serious like a boss ordering his subordinates.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Can you help us get rid of the scum and villainy off the face of Tatooine?” Fett offered the small-town sheriff.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Cobb was taken aback by such a strong offer. He had to pinch himself to make sure he wasn’t dreaming. Never in a million years he would ever think of the mighty Boba Fett needing HIS help. Now Cobb got a better idea of Fett’s plan: He wasn’t forming a new crime syndicate at all. He was gonna deliver justice that the New Republic has frankly failed miserably in serving here in the outer rim. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So why the sudden change of heart?” Cobb asked Fett directly. He respected him for being quite ambitious but Cobb needed to satisfy his curiosity.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well sometimes you need a reality check, reconsider your morals and what you do in life.” Fett preached on. “I probably don’t have much time left, I’m trying to right by everyone. Making the galaxy a safer place, fixing it to be better off than where we left it.” Boba explained his motivation for doing all this.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“And what do I get out of this?” Cobb cautions figuring this was too good to be true. “What’s the catch?” Knowing full good opportunities like these seldom happen. There’s always something, Cobb thought.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No catch,” Fett responded bluntly. “Only fame and glory for those who want it,” Fett explained himself being honest as possible.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So your in or out?” The lady friend asked the sheriff one last time. “This should be a no-brainer.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Cobb thought long and hard about the offer, thinking of all the outcomes. Cobb loved Freetown but he always wanted to expand his horizons, this was a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity for Cobb. How could he possibly say no to one of the most legendary Bounty Hunters in the galaxy?</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“You son of a gun,” Cobb finally exclaimed as he took one last gulp of his Blue Milk, intentionally not swearing. </span><br/>
<br/>
“I’m in” he took out his hand to shake Fett’s. A firm grasp from both men affirmed their new alliance.</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Fett’s lady friend only had a smirk on her face. “Welcome aboard, my name is Fennec Shand,” she finally introduced herself. Now Cobb remembered her, he heard stories of her death but he guessed they were greatly exaggerated.</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">They all had one final toast to their new partnership. Fett simply folded his arms nodding in approval. Cobb would be lying if he said he wasn’t concerned for Freetown, but he knew it could take care of itself now. Especially with Issa-Or holding down the fort while he was gone.</span> <span class="s1">He wanted to move on to bigger and better things, a new chapter in his life was about to unfold.</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As that Mando fella once told him: “This is the way”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I just really like the idea of Boba recruiting Cobb to help in his quest so I figured why not? I pray he’s in Book of Boba he’d feel like such a natural fit. Sorry that I haven’t been as active as I like but don’t worry I still got plenty of stories to tell. My goal is to finish before summer. Thanks and have a wonderful day.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>